


九辫/飞机play

by lupinus_Mus



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus_Mus/pseuds/lupinus_Mus





	九辫/飞机play

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙在地板上投影出一条光带，好天气适合出差。

“磊磊，该起床了。”杨九郎一边捏住怀里人儿的鼻子，一边吻住他。

氧气被阻隔，张云雷不得不睁开眼睛。

“我们9点的飞机，该起来准备去机场了。”杨九郎絮絮叨叨得说着，哄张云雷起床。

“不要嘛...好困......再睡5分钟。”刚睡醒的声音带着沙哑，性感混和娇软，打断了杨九郎的碎碎念。

张云雷一扯被子，把头缩进了杨九郎怀里，只露一个翘毛的脑壳，“5分钟...就5分钟！”

张老师自然是不会在5分钟后乖乖起床的，但想让他起来，杨九郎有的是办法。

修长的大手伸进被子里，熟练得挑开内裤边儿，握住人晨勃的某处。上下套弄，呻吟声不由自主得从身前的可人儿口中溢出。尽管睡眼迷蒙，张云雷仍下意识得顶着腰主动把自己往杨九郎手里送。

腰腹部的紧绷是高潮的预兆，杨九郎感受到手里的人儿即将到达顶峰，却倏地抽离了手，转身下床去洗漱，努力让自己忽略张云雷娇粉的面颊。

瞬间剥离的快感让人清醒，“杨九郎你个王八蛋！你还行不行啊你！”张云雷暴躁的回应从背后砸来。

欲求不满像小虫爬在皮肤上的触感，轻微但难耐。张云雷在床上翻滚了两圈，伸手从床头柜里摸出了个小跳蛋。掀开被子撅起屁股，就着点儿润滑液把跳蛋塞进了臀瓣之间。

“唉...”欲望得以稍稍舒缓，张云雷又趴回床上。

哼还真以为非要你不行了？

 

直到在飞机上坐定，张云雷才真的放松下来。飞机进入平飞期，舱内的灯光也被调暗。张云雷的座位在最左边靠窗，除了右边的杨九郎，没人能注意到他。他往后靠去，让自己整个人陷进头等舱宽大的座椅里，没想这个动作让跳蛋进得更深，直直顶在了肠壁凸起的敏感点上。酥麻的快感电流般顺着脊椎直冲大脑，张云雷直觉腰窝一麻，一股热液自肠内涌出，洇湿了裤子。

张云雷看杨九郎在闭目休息，轻声把外套脱了下来盖在身上佯装睡觉，手却伸进外套里，解开了裤扣和拉链。

“啊......”紧绷已久的性器得到释放，娇喘情不自禁。

后穴内的跳蛋还在震动，张云雷爽得半阖双眼，一边屏着呼吸注意周围的动静，一边抚慰着身前硬挺的性器。

杨九郎已被身边细细簌簌的动静给闹醒了，睁开眼想看看张云雷在干嘛，千算万算没想到看见人盖着衣服在座位上偷偷自慰，面色潮红，紧抿双唇，压抑的喘息从喉咙深处传出。

杨九郎只觉得该死的诱人。

“你在干什么？”杨九郎坏心得想吓他，一只手隔着外套覆在张云雷上下套弄手上，一只手撑在座椅边缘整个人向张云雷那儿凑了过去，宽厚的背部阻隔了有可能看到的所有视角。

张云雷被突如其来的声音吓得浑身颤抖，张开眼下意识得往后躲，手指紧紧抓住外套得下摆，指节都泛了白。本就濒临高潮的阴茎在手中跳动了几下，滚烫的精液直落在手心。

“角儿，刺激么？“杨九郎也感觉到他射精了，坏笑得凑近他耳朵边，用只有两个人能听到的声音问，”大庭广众之下这就忍不住了，你怎么这么骚？“

张云雷还沉浸在惊吓和快感双重交织的气氛里，整个人呆愣的没有反应，眼里蒙着一层水雾，直直的看向杨九郎。

杨九郎被他这无辜的眼神盯得火大，猛烈的欲望在小腹流窜，直冲下身。这时候想再停下就来不及了，杨九郎的手也从边缘钻进了张云雷的外套里，沾着人刚射出的精液揉弄了几下半软的性器和卵蛋，又给人塞回裤子里。接着一把把张云雷扯起来，半拖半抱推进了卫生间。

 

飞机上的卫生间格外逼仄，两个成年男人将小空间挤的满当当。

“就这么欲求不满？”杨九郎把人抱上洗手台，分开张云雷的双腿站在他身前。

张云雷摇摇头不说话，眼睛湿漉漉的，像只小狗。刚刚的精液还在手上，张云雷被粘腻的难受，转身去洗手，扭身的动作扯到穴内还没来得及关的跳蛋，张云雷抑制不住的轻颤。

“嗯？磊磊怎么了？”熟悉的颤抖，杨九郎挑眉，一下就猜到张云雷干了什么。

他把手伸进张云雷的内裤，轻车熟路得摸到后穴外坠着的一根塑料细线。

“磊磊不乖呀，怎么都不告诉我自己偷偷玩儿呢？”杨九郎用一根手指浅浅刺戳着后穴，扯着细线往外拉跳蛋，湿热的穴口蠕动，嘬着杨九郎的手指，从后穴内被带出的淫水占了满手。

“我允许你了？还是我满足不了你了？”杨九郎凑在张云雷耳边低声质问，佯装不悦，湿热的舌尖舔在耳蜗内，惹得人起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

张云雷拼命的摇头，想否认，但又说不出辩解的话。只自慰了一次，后面根本没得到满足，越是跳蛋低频的震动，穴内越觉得空虚得紧。张云雷用双腿夹住站在他身前的杨九郎，用膝盖磨蹭着他的腰窝，示意着自己的欲望。

“想要？”杨九郎抱着胸看着张云雷，往后退了一步，两人之间的距离其实只有一臂之隔，但他不打算这么轻易就满足张云雷，“那你先玩给我看。”

 

跳蛋在大手中显得格外小巧，被主人捏住顶端摁再了胸口，震动迫使乳珠挺立，摩擦得深红。两根手指代替了原本跳蛋的位置，抽插在臀瓣间，没入湿沥沥的穴口。

一只手在胸前，一只手在后穴，身前硬挺的性器便得不到抚慰，张云雷难耐的扭着腰身。

“九郎...九郎帮帮我......”，张云雷的性器在0里也不算小，毕竟身高摆在那儿呢，硬挺挺的快打在小腹上，柱身上青筋凸起，狰狞的模样和清冷姣好的面容极不相符。

杨九郎环抱双臂，看着张云雷在自己面前自慰，尽管自己已经硬到发痛，但放长线钓大鱼，想要看到更多的快乐总是需要一点耐心的，好在杨九郎耐心足够。

“老公....求你....磊磊....磊磊知道你最好了。“张云雷在快感的沉沦中分出一点心思，把鞋蹭掉，抬脚搭在杨九郎腿间鼓起的一大包上，脚趾灵活的磨蹭着，把人的欲望又挑高了一分。

张云雷吃准了杨九郎经不住他的撒娇，偏偏杨九郎也就吃这套。

杨九郎俯下身，撑在洗手台上，低头一口含住冒水儿的顶端，舌头灵活的舔弄，来回扫着龟头的沟壑，舔棒棒糖一样，嗦出啧啧的水声。

“嘶......”，张云雷以为杨九郎不会这么轻易满足自己，没想到他这么直接，手下意识得抓住杨九郎短短的发茬，把人往自己下身带。阴茎一点点被吃入，直抵在喉咙口。

性器被口腔包裹，杨九郎故意没把牙齿全包住，牙尖时不时嗑在阴茎上，一点刺痛让快感加剧。第二次高潮来得很快，电流般从小腹冲向大脑，一个深喉，张云雷尖叫着射在杨九郎嘴里。

 

张云雷还在高潮后的不应期，一早上已经接连射了两次，睡眠还不足，整个人都有点恍惚了。眼睛半阖靠坐在洗手台上，握着跳蛋的手脱力得垂在身侧，嘴唇因为高潮充血得鲜红。

这欠干的模样谁把持得住谁不是男人。杨九郎趁人不备，一把把他从洗手台上抱起来，背对着自己抵在了卫生间的门上。张老师毫无反抗的力气，像人偶似的被杨九郎抓着摆弄。右腿被提起，挂在杨九郎的胳膊上，粗大的性器直接顶进了软熟的后穴。

“啊.....老公...你....你慢点....“张云雷被顶得发颤，如果不是杨九郎在背后撑着，早得软成一摊泥跌在地上。温暖的甬道包裹着性器，真枪实弹跟小打小闹还是没法比，尽管已经被跳蛋和手指玩弄了一个早上，张云雷还是觉得被撑的慌。

埋在身体里的性器开始运动，张云雷浑圆的屁股一下下撞击在杨九郎坚实的小腹上，啪啪作响。杨九郎把阴茎抽出到只留一个头部，又重重的顶进去，层层软肉被劈开，每一点肠壁和性器的摩擦都带来强烈的快感。

“呜....呜呜....“张云雷呜呜咽咽得哼唧着，即使背对着杨九郎也能猜到张云雷肯定紧咬着下唇让自己尽量不发出声音。

“叫出来...磊磊，没事儿的...外面听不到。”杨九郎抬手抚上张云雷的唇，“乖...别咬自己...”用自己的手指代替了原本下唇的位置。上下一同抽插，来不及吞咽的口水顺着手指流了杨九郎一手。

杨九郎俯在张云雷耳侧，这个姿势刚好够他舔咬着张云雷的耳垂，耳钉冰凉的金属质感刺激着湿热的口腔。杨九郎其实不太喜欢张老师带耳钉，他更喜欢张云雷肉乎乎的耳垂，能被他咬的充血，有时甚至能留下一圈浅浅的牙印，但带了耳钉就不行了。想到这儿又觉得有些不满，加了点劲儿用牙咬拽着耳钉，扯得人刺痛，下身也抽插得更剧烈。

“啊...轻...轻点，九郎...你....“后入得姿势进得很深，杨九郎很熟练得撞击着肠壁上凸起的一小块软肉，“不要...啊...受不了了...“，快感过于强烈，玩了两次的身体已经非常敏感了，张云雷无助得哭喊，想摆脱这种身体和精神都不受控的感觉，但没顶般的欢愉让他只能被动承受着。

“惩罚你......张云雷，让你看看你老公到底行不行。“杨九郎发狠得操干着张云雷，故意忽略他的哭喊，根本不给他喘息的机会，”还自己偷偷玩儿吗？“

“不.....不了，我...我错了“，张云雷能感受到一股股热液从身体内涌出，又被杨九郎粗大的性器堵在肠内，无处发泄。身前也涨得发痛，但被抵在门上根本没有活动的空间，阴茎得不到抚慰射不出来，张云雷难受得想哭。

“没带套，射里面可以吗...？“憋了一早上杨九郎也不好受，操干了没多长时间就觉得自己快被张云雷夹射了。

“啊啊....啊....嗯...”张云雷其实已经反应不过来杨九郎在说什么了，脑子一团浆糊，只是下意识的应答着。

杨九郎一只手在两人交合处摸了把淫水，到身前握着张云雷的性器，上下照顾着，自己也加快频率重重顶了几下，把精液灌进了张云雷肚子里。

性器拔出，白花花的精液和肠液混浊在一块儿顺着大腿往下淌，画面淫靡不堪，要是时间允许的话，杨九郎甚至差点忍不住想立刻提枪再来一次。张云雷完全脱力得靠在杨九郎怀里，睁开眼睛的力气都快没了，头发被汗湿透覆在额头上，狼狈不堪。

清理的工作自然是落在杨九郎身上，反正最后只看到张云雷是被杨九郎抱下飞机的。

 

END


End file.
